Two Years
by jimmidiggincats
Summary: Yuffie return after two years of absence.


Two years.  
Now she was back. Vincent hadn't realized she would change so much while he would remain the same. When she arrived on his door step wearing a sun dress and carrying a french twang he couldn't believe it was Yuffie. A sight for sore eyes; even Cloud had remarked on her prettiness. She had been pretty before she had left for her 'long soul finding' journey, but now there was something lingering in her eyes. Two years had gone by. She had gained new traits, some more annoying and some more charming. She had gained a love for planting flower of all sorts in Vincent's backyard, this was charming. She had also gained a love for stashing materia under the soil and painting the flowers, this was annoying. She loved talking of the many men she had met and the sights she had seen and the competitions she attended, but more than that she said, "They treated me like I was priceless." Whenever she said soemthing like that he felt guilty. Vincent did realize he had never been too kind to Yuffie, he assumed she left to truly find herself. He knew he was wrong. He thought of the last conversation, the one at the train station. Then she had been Yuffie, Yuffie the great and also the materia theft. "I'm not going to write to you Vincent. I want you to know that."  
"I'm glad. For once I'll be rid of the thorn."  
"What does that even mean?" Rolling his eyes he turned to explain to her. She wasn't looking at him. She was leaning over the edges trying to find the train. She seemed happy to be leaving. It cut him. Yet the smile on her face and glow of her cheeks put him to ease. This was against better judgement. "Vincent I know beneath your exterior of ice beats the melting heart of a boy. I wanted to stay with you...but you didn't want me. You didn't want a friend. You are losing one, but only for a while. I'll be back. Yuffie always comes back even though it's against her better judgement."  
"What was the point of that Yuffie?" Yes, he had supposed Yuffie was a friend, but something about what she said made him feel restless, slightly sick and when she smiled that secret smile he felt his heart jump to his throat. "You're going to miss me Vincent Valentine."

Had he missed her? Looking at her now as she walked into his room wearing a nightgown she had recieved from a 'friend'; he had decided that he most definitly missed Yuffie. "Vincent I'm hungry." He eyed her as she stood lazily rubbing her eyes. "Go feed yourself." he said simply returning to a book on death.  
"VIIIINNNNNNNNIEEEE!" She whined pathetically. Vincent looked up and she was sitting beside him. "Vincent before I left you used to make me midnight snacks."  
"I can't recall this."  
"Of course not, they didn't happen. But you, my friend, still have an oppurtunity."  
"I'm tired."  
"You're immortal!"  
"Yuffie..." She was leaning into his face and looking down at the book. The words sinfully long sounded cliche, but he had noticed how long and feminine Yuffie's lashes were. Suddenly she looked at him and smiled. "Ask me about my travels Vincent." Vincent didn't have a headache, but he rubbed his head as though he did. His head was met with a hard slap. Grudginly he looked at her. She was beautiful. He didn't like the way his stomach was reacting. "How were your travels."  
"Beautiful I am almost upset I came back. I truly did have fun. Ask me how many wonderful men I met."  
"How many men did you meet Yuffie?"  
"Quite a few. They were all beautiful. They wanted to marry me. Ask me if I loved them?"  
He hesitated. He didn't know why he was scared of the answer. "Did you love any."  
"No."  
"Why?" The question had slipped past his lips. It was an accident. He wish he could take it back. He saw that smile tug at her mouth. No, Yuffie had really changed. She was just smarter with a difference appearence. But Yuffie was still the incurable and hilarious materia thief who knew how to get what she wanted from Vincent. He had been fooled by the dress and talk of men, but she still bugged him. She still challenged him. She still angered him. She still made him laugh. She still gave him this feeling of lightness in his throat. "I love you Vincent."


End file.
